depressionwikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Sannse
Welcome to my talk page. Please put new messages at the end. Thanks! First message 'Thought for the day' I didn't intend to do a thing today and so far......I'm right on schedule! From TMO & TDO (+ Sue) :Ah, the perfect Sunday ;) Thanks PPs (+ Sue) -- sannse (talk) 11:18, 20 February 2006 (UTC) Hi from Psychology Wiki Hi Lisa, Great project you are doing here, I stumbled on to it whilst looking through Wikia pages. I'm so sorry to hear that you have had depression. I've had it too and its horrible. Thats not why I'm saying Hi though. Your idea of sharing experiences is a very good one, I had the same idea for the Psychology Wiki not so long ago. In fact, I've added one of the experiences User:Unhappy Larry/My_story to your page. We had the idea on the Psychology Wiki of letting people tell their stories to share experiences of depression and other mental illnesses, as we felt that people who were suffering often did not have enough of a voice in Psychology/Psychiatry. We are currently in the middle of fixing our article on Clinical Depression, perhaps you would like to help us? We will also help you in making this Wiki, we can link to each other and use each others content perhaps? I could possibly ask that all of the Depression & Bipolar experiences we collect could also be part of your Wiki? It might be quite a lot of duplication though. Alternatively, you could merge with the Psychology Wiki and look after the Depression section for us? We are going to set up our user areas for Depression, and will eventually have other experiences/stories such as Schizophrenia, Anxiety, eating disorders etc... It would be really good if you would 'join forces' with us, as these Wiki things are really good, but they need a lot of contributors to make them work. We have masses of content but need help! Let me know what you would like to do. In the meantime, have a look at our Wiki and see what you think. This article is a nice example of how the finished Wiki might look: Recovery from Acquired Brain Injury Hope you are feeling happy today :) Mostly Zen 23:17, 9 July 2006 (UTC) :: PS we are protecting our experiences after they have been written, so that others can't change them (it might happen) Also, we are allowing people to submit their experiences anonymously (a single sock-puppet account, hint hint) so that they don't have to let everyone know about their schizophrenia experience if they are contributing elsewhere. Add your experience to ours if you like :O) Mostly Zen 23:28, 9 July 2006 (UTC) ::: Just added my Story, which is more of a recovery guide as I'm feeling OK at the moment. Mostly Zen 11:33, 10 July 2006 (UTC) Could you add your story to our Wiki? Hi Mostly Zen, it was good to talk to you on IRC. The psychology wiki looks great, but I think I agree with Bikenotmeds that we have a different focus here. We are looking less at the academic, and more at giving a really straightforward resource for people with depression. So at the moment, I think merging would be a bad idea. But I certainly think we can cooperate, and add plenty of links between the two wikis. They should complement each other well. It's great that you have called in, I really hope you'll continue to edit here, and I'll certainly visit psychology. Hope you are well -- sannse (talk) 09:44, 12 July 2006 (UTC) : Ok, no problem, you do have a slightly different emphasis. I am hoping that we can be a straightforward wiki for people with depression and other mental illnesses as well. The problem I'm discovering is that it looks as though Wiki's need a critical number of editors in order to work well? Otherwise people can get fatigued trying to look after them on their own, or just worn out doing too much. Whereas if there are lots of people working together, like in Wikipedia, people dont become fatigued. I may write something about this on the Central Wikia. Anyway, I will still help here whenever I can :) Mostly Zen 18:33, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Yes, I very much agree, and worry about this quiet little wiki here. Perhaps we can look closer at the problem later, and how we can move the two together in time. It's certainly something to look at :) -- sannse (talk) 21:21, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Comments on Psychology Wiki and this Wiki Congratulations on resisting any urges to combine your site with The Psychology Wiki. At first, it seemed to me that you should combine your Wiki with the larger one. But after two hours of work, I have come to realize that the two "Visions" are completely opposite. It is clear that the other Wiki is intended to be a resource for Academics or Professionals, not for the sufferer. You site appears to be centered on the common person, although this was very hard to determine because there is not a Vision Statement or Purpose clearly defined. Since my time will be best spent on your Wiki (I am not a Psychology Academic but am a professional technical writer, amongst other things), I have a few questions for you: 1) May we copy material from Wikipedia (and perhaps tone it done to make it easier to understand)? 2) Can you create (or ask someone from Wiki Media) the anonymous sock puppet so that personal stories cannot be tracked back to the registered user? 3) Can you protect, or ask, the personal stories from editing by others. My contributions will come in spurts, and I may be quiet and unreachable for periods of time, but I will always try to come back during my hypomanic state. Thank you for your time and I congratulate you on your efforts in beginning this site. - Yendor33 18:53, 28 July 2006 (UTC) Depression Recovery How would one define recovery from depression in terms of Symptomology (well, thats obvious), Function and Role recovery?--Recoverypsychology 19:28, 23 November 2007 (UTC) :Hi, I'm afraid I'm just someone who has recovered from depression, I've no knowledge of the academic or medical side of things, other than the little I've read to understand my own illness -- sannse (talk) 07:47, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Actually, any person who has recovered from any psychiatric condition should be recognised as the ultimate authority in recovery; what you understand of yourself is what the academics need to recognise, in the past Clinical psychologists (medical model) etc. have studied the effects of medication on the externally "preceived" behaviors; this is not recovery (although it can be a part of it)Recovery is more about psychosocial factors in the environment, if you look at the concept of a person having a psychiatric condition it is 90% psychosocial, if you look at the problems related to a psychiatric condition it is 90% psychosocial, if you look at the experience of any psychiatric condition it is also 90% psychosocial, so therefore interventions that facillitate recovery are likely to be 90% psychosocial...The term recovery is said to not mean the same thing as cured, but I think that is because there is a Diagnostic Statistic Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-IV-TR)and not a Diagnostic Statistic Manual or Recovery, Coping and Adaption (DSMRCA. Who diagnoses recovery? Shouldn't the PhD or PsyD or whoever be able to diagnose recovery? Would you hire an automechanic or an electrician who could help identify a problem but not ever tell you when the problem is either lessened or fixed? Obviously the medical and academic knowledge is flawed. However, a person like yourself is not flawed...you are the missing information in scientific research, in fact people in recovery are the missing subject in science. Do not ever devalue the importance of your recovery experience. Sorry, for the preaching!--Recoverypsychology 02:08, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Squidoo page for this wiki Needs a small overhaul. Bit of updating of the wikicities references would be first. And you could add it to the wikis group. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:18, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm afraid I've been inactive here for a long time... almost as long as I have been depression-free :) This is definitely a wiki that needs adopting -- sannse (talk) 09:31, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Probably doesn't matter, but... I've found some vandals, and cleaned up the vandalism by them. The users who vandalised for the sake of advertising are as follows , , and . ZamorakO_o (talk) 04:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks :) -- sannse (help forum | blog) 22:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) : Depression (mood) at Wikipedia Hi. I notice you were involved in structuring the Wikipedia disambiguation page, Depression. The article, Depression (mood) has undergone considerable change over the last 6 months or so. I am defending the present form, while advocating for an additional section, on the talk page. I'm not sure how you'll respond to its present form, so please don't take this as canvassing. I'd appreciate your thoughts on its curerent structure and content, if you have the time and interest. Cheers. --Anthonyhcole (talk) 15:44, 23 April 2011 (UTC) :Hi, I'm sorry, I'm not active on Wikipedia any more -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 15:36, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Blocked Back in '06 you blocked me from this wiki. You blocked me from the DEPRESSION WIKI!!!!! I didn't even do anything wrong!! Were you trying to make me depressed? 18:17, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Back in '06 you were playing games on this and other wikis. Best not to do that. -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 02:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC)